Nitrosamines and nitrosamides are powerful chemical carcinogens. Alkyldiazonium ions are postulated intermediates in the metabolism and biological activity of these compounds. Our preliminary experiments with the more stable aryldiazonium ions raise an intriguing possibility that alkyldiazonium ions may be stabilized by complexation with intracellular ionophores. In the proposed research, we plan to critically examine this prospect through appropriate chemical and biochemical investigations. Specific research objectives include: a) Delineation of optimal conditions (nature of the ionophore, solvent, etc.) for complexation of diazonium ions by ionophores; b) Synthesis of ionophore-stabilized alykyldiazonium ions; c) Reactions of ionophore-stabilized alkyldiazonium ions with molecules of biological interest, particularly nucleic acids.